The Thing I Knew Was True, But Was Oblivious To
by JBWillEndSoon
Summary: A poisonus arrow pierces Chris' flesh, but also his very soul. The sisters embark on a journey to learn of a lost childhood and broken promises, in order to understand and save their nephew. Please review they excite me so much :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or any of the characters…what I do own is a broken 't' button so I have to push down like hell to get it working so if I miss a 't' its my lack of income.

A/n: I have a big problem with finishing stories, I write half of them and get bored so yell at me if you would like me to write more. Also I'm once again really sorry, I have the writing talent of an eight year old, actually worse. But when you just have a plot stuck in your head and read all these amazing stories, it makes the creative side leap out at you. Okay sorry I'm on the rant I'll get on with it…

Chris sat in the dingy bar of P3. It was Sunday at four in the morning. Once again a pounding headache had ruined any plans of sleep for the out of place white lighter. He sat there flipping through old photos, well new photos really, non-existent ones at least. Each one showed an arrangement of happy faces, an arrangement of lies. Chris laughed ironically at one picture. It was of Chris, Leo, Piper and Wyatt, smiling out at him. They looked like a nice, big, happy family.

No one would have believed the trauma that went on behind the smiling faces. No one would have believed that the blonde kid with the cheeky smile, who looked not much older than seven, was capable of so much destruction even then. Chris remembered that day, he remembered Wyatt piercing a dagger into his back. He remembered searing pain and then a soothing healing sensation and then pain once again. That was Wyatt's favourite game. Hurting Chris. He did it often, just for fun, just to blow off steam. Sometimes a dagger, once a gun, although that was when he was much older. He loved using bleach as well, he enjoyed watching Chris writhe in agony on the floor, his throat slowly starting to be burnt apart and the quiet pain he saw in his eyes, it was too hard to make a sound. And when he knew Chris was begging for death, he would heal him and start over. He could carry on for hours, all the way through the night, like a constant nightmare.

Sealed wounds reopened and a forgotten pain coursed through Chris. From what was a writhing flame in the wind, a forgotten candle, insignificant enough to light a cave, it became a full-blown explosion of hurt, that spread like forest fire deep into Chris' heart. '_The nightmare will end.' _He told himself, _'One day, it will end'._

Closing his box of forgotten faces and lost memories, Chris sunk into his bed, the migraine no better.

Piper trudged down the long, crooked staircase. Only three months pregnant and already it was beginning to show. She entered the kitchen and busied herself with lunch._ 'Phoebe and Paige should be back soon' _she thought as she chopped cucumber and carrot sticks for Wyatt. Suddenly a flash of white and Paige appeared. 'Hey, lunch ready?' Piper turned to face Paige, '_why is she always so…chipper? How does she do it?' _

'Errm yeah I'm on it'

'Good I'm starving, any sign of Phoebe?'

'Not so far but I don't think she'll be long, she doesn't have the power of

quick, easy transportation'

' Ha ha remind me to offer her free rides for her birthday'

'Don't say that you'll be in Tokyo every two minuets'

'Probably, any sign of Chris?'

'No, now that you mention it. He's normally here at the crack of dawn telling us about some dog demon or something, why have you seen one around?'

'No, I was just going to ask him about something'

'

And what might that something be?'

'Well I don't know. Recently all my charges seem to have, become un-sense able…if that makes sense?'

'Hmm that doesn't sound good. Try calling Chris and I'll go get Wyatt fed'.

'Okay' Paige replies, whilst chewing a slice of cucumber.

She finishes off and uses Piper's advice.

'Chris? Chris?? Come on I need you!'

A rush of white orbs suggests the appearance of Chris.

'Finally, what took you so long?' she yells as he materialised before her.

Chris' hair was tousled and un-tidy, dark circles shadow his eyes and he looked completely worn out. 'Long story, what's the problem?' he muttered. Chris would normally sound a bit loader, with his usually hint of irritation incorporated to most of his replies when he's been distracted from something important.

'It looks like I should be asking you the same question, you don't look so good'

'I'm fine, what's wrong?'

'Well have you noticed anything weird with your charges recently, like not being able to here them properly?'

' Yeah, I do sometimes. It's when you put your charges on mute. When you're under stress and you're not in the mood to here them sometimes you can block them out. When you want to here them you have to start clearing your mind and relaxing'

Paige was perplexed, what is the point in being a white lighter if you can just ignore your charges. Switching them off when they need you can cause a lot of trouble. Absorbed in thoughts Paige barely heard Chris' panicked yell.

'Paige behind you!'

She turned and orbed. Paige caught a glimpse of the demon; it was scarlet with pupiless black eyes. In its red, hairy arms it held an acid green and black crossbow complete with a bright yellow arrow.

Seconds after orbing to the side, away from the demons aim she saw the bright arrow sail through the air, straight into Chris' wrist. He didn't fall down, but swayed where he stood. The demon laughed maliciously, until Piper, right on cue blew him to a fiery silence.

A/n: Well that's chapter one of my…not exactly harrowing tale. I hope you like it, and if you do…please review or I'll just forget and do that thing when you not asleep you just thinking episodes of charmed in your head that you have made up yourself but you only sort of think them before you go to sleep. I'm a bit worried everyone's going to laugh and call me a freak now but I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, if I did it would just be drew fuller. In fact I'd call it 'Chris being tortured constantly'. Yeah I'm lame.

A/n: SO sorry it took at least half a year to update, I'll be faster next time. Please review and don't worry about flaming I know I'm not the best writer, or a very good one for that matter. So jus prompt me and say exactly what you don't like.

'Chris!' Paige screamed. The young witchlighter, still standing, was lightning white. He looked down at his swelling wrist, the ghoulish arrow sticking out like a dirty word on a park bench. Blood fell in a large quantity onto the rustic floorboards.

'Okay Paige relax and Chris for God's sake sit down, LEO!'

Piper reached and pulled out a chair. Chris sat but didn't say a word, he just stared into the distance, his eyes looking but not quite seeing.

'Chris?' Piper was starting to worry; he still hadn't said a word. 'Chris, we're going to have to get rid of that'. She indicated to the ugly object, almost fitted to well into his wrist.

Chris carried on glancing into the distance, oblivious to Piper, or anything of the world around him.

'Chris?'

He snapped out of his trance.

'Huh, what? Oh sorry Piper yeah, yeah I know.'

'Okay well I'll just do it now, and make it quick' She reached forward, her hand inches away from the arrow when suddenly Chris jumped up, keeping away from her grasp.

'Chris, what are you doing?'

'Don't touch it'

'Chris, is go to come out somehow…'

'No, I mean…it could be poisonus. I'll take it out.'

'No Chris, I-' It was too late. Using his only healthy arm he guided the arrow out through telekinesis. He, maybe for the first time, grounded as the arrowhead slipped through his flesh.

The blood flowed more freely and faster, Chris began to slowly pail. His eyes wondering closed. He lent back into the chair.

'Where's Leo? He muttered. Chris had always hated being hurt he especially hated being vulnerable in front of the sisters. He never let down his wall with them he never broke under pressure. But when something was weakening him, all control was lost. And for once Chris Halliwell had let his guard down.

'Good question, LEO for God's sake, I'm serious this time!'

A flush of white lit the room for a single moment. Then the form of Leo replaced them.

' Hey, what's going on'

'Heal now ask later' Paige finally made herself acknowledged. She had spent the last few minuets collecting the book of shadows, phoning Phoebe and calling in at work.

'_Man, I can multi task' _she thought cockily.

Leo bent down towards Chris, whose eyes were barely open by this time. Leo hands lit the ferocious swelled wound, but yet the blood didn't disappear and instead increased.

'Leo? What's happening?' Paige was getting scared. Leo's magical hands rarely failed them, unless something was truly wrong.

'I don't know, it seems something there is something in the wound reacting with it, blocking my magic.'

'Poison, just like Chris said' Piper muttered. More to herself than her ex and and her sister.

'What?' replied Leo.

'Poison, Chris mentioned something about the arrow being poisonus. We need to get him to the hospital. Paige you orb us and Leo you go get Phoebe'

And before Leo could say a word the three disappeared, only two of them conscious.

Slightly suckish? I know, I'll edit it later but I just wanted a basic story line to use. Sorry it took a year, almost literally. I had school and everything and I wasn't in the country for the most of summer ( which explains how long it took me ) But don't worry I'll be a lot faster with the other few chapters.


End file.
